Mind of a Maniac
by DaRkLyCaNrOkU
Summary: Based on my characters that i have been using for a while. is sorta of like a InuYasha and Kagome relationship, Ryan is a dog demon and is a contract killer, one of his jobs goes wrong and he has to take hostages, which includes Carly, a tough girl and he
1. Contract Killer

Disclaimer: If you don't like blood, murder, lemons or anything in that category don't read this story, The characters are mine.

A cold smile slid across his face, he sensed it, fear his target was in this building. He couldn't wait for the best part, when they begged for their lives asking, pleading, and praying that he wouldn't kill them. Ryan walked silently throught the halls carrying a suitcase full of his "Equipment", that's when he heard it the stilled breathing of a coward. He smirked, lightly dropped the suitcase and pulled out a silencer, he felt the door using his Lycan senses to find where the man was hiding. Ryan almost laughed when he felt him against the door; he held the silencer to where Ryan sensed his head was. He pulled the trigger and the bullet raced through the door and through the man's head. Blood splattered over the walls and he fell dead against the door. Ryan smiled. "I'm done." He opened the door and smirked at his work, blood was on the floor and the walls. Ryan stepped over the dead man and again opened his suitcase and looked at his files. He took out a pencil and 'x' off a name. "James Gregor." He stood and walked to the back wall that had a small bullet hole in it; He stuck his gloved finger in the hole and pulled out a bullet.  
He stepped over the dead body again; he walked through the building and he pulled out a lighter pulling out of his suitcase new sneaker and clothes. He pulled off his red dress shirt showing he well muscled chest, He threw the shirt down and took off his black boots. With new clothes on he stood outside the building and set the clothes on fire erasing any evidence of ever being there. He walked down the empty streets, the sun lightly showing over the horizon. He made to his large house that sat a tall hill, Gardeners walked through his lawn mowing and cutting hedges. He sighed and hopped up the large number of stairs, he kicked open the door and yelled "Hey Asshole you in here yet?" A tall lanky man looked over the side of the railing. "Oh Hey there Ry." He slowly walked down the stairs his short red hair covering his violet eyes; He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smiled "So did you finish the mission?" Ryan nodded as they both walked into the living room; Ryan sat down on the large couch and sighed "I only got one more person left." The man sat across from him. "And who is that?" Ryan rubbed his temples and glanced at the man. Kenneth Darwin his best friend for years smiled at Ryan, despite his calm, friendly appearance he was a cold blood killer just like him. "Vincent Clove"

Carly sat in her room scared out of her mind, gunshot rung through the house. She wasn't an easily fazed girl but she knew when it was okay to be scared. Carly Clove, a tough girl, daughter of corrupt politician Vincent Clove. She flinched every time she heard a gun go off, she hopped of her bed and opened a brown chest. In it held a revolver that her father gave her, she wouldn't take this laying down. As soon as she touch the doorknob the door flew open and blue met hazel, Their eyes locked and she wanted to move but her feet wouldn't listen. He looked down at her and he was stunned her beautiful hazel eyes called to him, blood dripped down his face and she cautiously backed away. She knew he was the one that was killing everyone but she couldn't move, or even speak. He caught her wrist and pulled her against him, her heart jumped to her throat. He looked down into her hazel eyes and whispered in her ear "I'd get out of here if you want to live." He let go of her wrist and back away from her, he cocked his gun and walked away. Carly stood there stunned, her mind refused to let her move; Ryan walked through the empty hallways. He stopped at what looked to be like the study, he busted the door down and held his gun at ready position. Ryan moved silently through the room and he heard someone crying; He looked in the closet and saw a man cowering in the corner. "Vincent Clove." The man nodded and looked up into Ryan's cold blue eyes. "I've come to deliver the ominous." Vincent's eyes grew wide and braced himself for a bullet. A gunshot rung through the room and both men turned around to see Carly holding the gun up to the ceiling. "Stay away from my dad." She pointed the gun at Ryan and he smirked, He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Look girl, I told you to leave." She glared at him "I don't have to listen to you." He gripped on her wrist tighter and whispered harshly "You aren't the one who needs to die he is." She looked at her father "He's corrupt and he deserves everything that's coming to him." Carly shook her head "He can change; killing him will do nothing good." Ryan sighed "Well who said I was doing good." He turned around and pointed the gun at her father. "I'd suggest you leave unless you wanna see him die." 

His cold voice made her shiver but she steadied her gun at his leg "You shoot him and I'll shoot you." He gave an exasperated sigh "Look girl! I'm sick of your bullshit, Now am I gonna have to kill you too." She froze and lowered her gun. "That's what I thought." She was beyond pissed now, she wasn't gonna let some punk killer tell her what to do. "I will shoot." In a flash he disappeared and was behind her. "You intrigue me human, and your scent." He nuzzled his nose into her hair "Its wonderful, I don't want to kill you." He took his pistol and slammed it onto her pressure point between her neck and shoulder. She fell onto the floor unconscious and Ryan stepped over her. "Now that's taken care of." He pointed the gun under the man's chin. Ryan was going to pull the trigger but his cell phone rang. "WHAT!" "Well someone is in a pissy mood." Ryan sighed "What is it Ken?" "The police are heading your way get out of there." Ryan froze "I can't leave though they saw my face." Kenshin sighed. "Take them with you." Ryan nodded and hung up; He knocked out her father and grabbed him and Carly. He sighed and jumped out the window onto Kenneth's car. "Dude! Watch the car!" Ryan frowned and placed them into the car, He sat in the front seat while Vincent and his daughter were dead asleep in the back.

Kenneth bolted out of the parking lot and drove down the highway, he sighed "You were supposed to kill the motherfucker." Ryan glared at him "I was going to until you stupid ass called!" Kenneth gripped the steering wheel tight and laughed. "Well thanks to that stupid ass phone call you weren't caught!" Carly started to move around and she shot up in her seat. "Dad!" She looked around and noticed that she was in a car, a moving car, a car with the killer. She opened her mouth to scream but Ryan spoke up without turning around to see her. "You scream and I will knock you out again." She raised an eyebrow, 'how did he know that I was gonna scream?' she tried it again to see if it was just if it was a fluke. "I told you if you scream I'll knock you out." He turned around and his blue eyes locked onto her hazel ones. "I don't wanna have to do that again." "Where's my father!" Ryan pointed next to her and she looked to see her father hunched over and very dead looking, she screamed. "I'm sitting next to my dead dad!" Ryan's sensitive ears couldn't handle her screaming so he covered her mouth with the only thing not bloody, his mouth. Carly froze and Ryan pulled back. "I told you not to scream, He's not dead he's knocked out." Carly nodded and quietly sat back in her seat. 'Why did he kiss me?' Ryan slowly turned around and looked at Kenneth, Who was grinning ear to ear. "What!" Kenneth laughed "So what was that all about?" He gave a quick glance toward Carly and smiled. "What is what all about!" Kenneth laughed "Aw is some one dumbfounded?" Ryan growled. "Chill wolf man I'm just playing." Ryan sat back in his seat. "Nothing is going is on I just had to shut her up." Kenneth knew when is friend was lying but he pretend to believe him "Okay, Hi there young lady my name is Kenneth what's your name?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked "My name is IFYOUDON'TLETMEANDMYFATHEROUTTHISCARI'LLKICKYOURASS!" Kenneth laughed "So you're Spanish eh? Looks like it with a long ass name like that." Ryan chuckled as he looked out the window; they were heading to their out-of-state house. They finally made it to the cabin that was placed amongst tall trees, Ryan stepped out of car and opened Carly's door. "Get out." She glared at him, and got out the car. Ryan grabbed her father and put him over his shoulder, Carly watched as he carried her father with no struggle at all. 'What is he?' Kenneth grabbed Carly's shoulder; she screamed and flipped him over.

Kenneth coughed as he hit the ground "Damn, girl I was trying to ask if you wanted some food." She laughed "Your asking me your hostage if I'm hungry." Kenneth stood up and dusted himself off. "Well your not a hostage, your father is, Ryan just wanted to keep you." He winked and laughed, Ryan yelled. "I heard that you asshole!" Kenneth laughed even more, He extended his hand again. "My name is Kenneth but that bastard and others call me Kenny or Ken, What's your lovely name?" She held back a smile and took his hand. "Carly, I really don't have a good nickname." Kenneth smiled and they walked into the cabin. "I'm sure bastard will give you one." Ryan glared at him "Hey Ken, where's the duct tape?" Kenneth pointed to the car and Ryan brushed past Carly. She watched him walk away, and forcefully open the car. "Is he always this on edge?" Kenneth laughed. "Nah, he's just a little flustered, and plus he wants to be the tough guy."

Carly nodded, Ryan came back with the duct tape. He walked over to her father and tied him to a chair, He looked at Carly. "What you wanna be tied up too?" Kenneth laughed "Oh come now Ryan be nice, she a guest." Ryan growled and went into his bed room and slammed the door. "He's a bastard." Kenneth nodded. "Why do you think I call him that?" Ryan yelled. "I can hear you mother fuckers!" Carly glanced to the door and back at Kenneth. "How can hear us?" Kenneth sat on the couch and put his feet on the table. "He's a demon." She sat next to him and raised an eyebrow. "You mean sex wise or DNA wise?" He laughed. "Oh so you thought about sex with him?" She hit him upside his head, and blushed. She turned her head and coughed "No I haven't." Kenneth smirked. "Okay whatever you say." Carly glared at him and got off the couch; she walked into the kitchen and smiled at the pictures on the fridge. There was one with what looked to be like Ryan and Kenneth standing shoulder to shoulder in Hawaiian shirts and sunglasses, they had large smiles and looked like they were having a blast. She looked at another one where Ryan was in a military uniform and had a shotgun slung over his shoulder. She looked back to Kenneth and yelled "Hey was Ryan in the military?" Kenneth walked over to her and he nodded. "Yup, he was in the Air Force." She looked back at the pictures and there was one of two kids holding fake guns with big smiles on their face. One boy had short black hair and was pointing the gun upward to the sky; the other boy had curly dark brown hair and was pointing the gun at the other boys head. "Hey is that you and Ryan?" Kenneth walked over to her and laughed "No that kid doesn't even have red hair." "I thought maybe that's not your real hair color." Kenneth looked down at her in shock. "My hair is natural red!" "Sorry, so who is it then." "It's Ryan and his brother," He sighed. "Justin, he's well not on good terms with Ryan right now." "Because he's a backstabber." They turned around to see Ryan holding a beer and the remote. Carly gave half-smile, Ryan went back into the living room; Kenneth sighed and opened the fridge. "So Carly want anything to eat, we got tacos, old pizza uhh rotten apples." Carly's eyebrow twitched. "Don't you have anything edible?" Kenneth laughed and called out to Ryan. "Hey bastard you know where we can get some food." Ryan sighed. "Down the road, why don't you go?"

Kenneth walked into the living room, he smirked. "Why want to be alone with Carlyyy?" Ryan glared at Ken. "No I'm too fucking lazy to get up and get fucking food." "Alright, alright calm the fuck down, jeez I was just jokin'." Kenneth looked out the window, and sighed "Dammit, its raining." He grabbed his coat and looked at Carly. "If he says anything mean use this." He handed he a small squirt gun. "A squirt gun?" "Yeah he hates cold water and getting shot in the face." She laughed and put the squirt gun into her pocket; Kenneth waved a goodbye and walked out into the poring rain. "I didn't tell him," "Tell him what?" "That it takes three days to get there." She whirled around. "What!" He laughed, and walked into his room and slammed the door.


	2. Time Alone

Time alone

Carly sat on the couch, 'had he planned that?' 'Is he going to kill me!' She looked at his door and she frowned she needed to go get help and fast. She opened the door and it was pouring outside, she really didn't care, she ran out into the rain. She had no idea where she was going but it was probably better than there. She was in the middle of the forest when she felt someone grab her waist. The person pulled her backward into them; she felt their steady breath across her ear. "Who said you could leave." She froze it was him, She didn't want to be killed it was not on her to-do list. "No one." He smirked against her ear, he turned her around so she looked into his cold blue eyes. "That's what I thought." He took her wrist and led her back to the cabin. "Why do you want me here?" He stopped at the door and he hung his head. "None of your business." Her anger flared "It is my business, it has to deal with me."

He turned to look at her and he drowned in her appearance. "Just get inside." "No, not until you tell me." He pulled out his gun and held it at her temple, "Get inside now." She stood her ground; she shifted her weight onto her left leg and huffed. "Look just tell me Ryan, do you want me dead or just someone to play the life or death game with?" He lowered his gun and opened the door, He sighed. "Look get inside, your gonna get sick." She froze, "Is that why you came looking for me?" He didn't say anything, he led her inside and he gave her a towel. "Is it?" He looked up into her hazel eyes. "Yes I don't want you sick." She blushed and quickly hid it behind the towel. "Oh, well thank you." He got another towel and he looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I'm gonna help you dry off okay?" She nodded and he went to work on her legs and back. He stood up and took the towel from her. "You feel better?" She nodded and smiled at was starting to walk back to his room. "Wait!" He turned around, "What?" Confusion slid over his rugged face. "Um, thank you for giving me the towel." He huffed and turned around. "I just don't want you to get sick," She raised an eyebrow. "Then you'll get me sick." He walked into his room and lightly closed the door. She sighed and laid on the couch. "This is gonna be hell."

Kenneth slammed the car door and stumbled into the house; his clothes drenched and covered in leaves. "Where's the bastard!" Carly ran from the living room and hugged him. Kenneth looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hey there?" She looked up at him and frowned, "He ignored me the whole time." Kenneth looked at Ryan who was sitting on the couch drinking another beer. "Well he does that a lot, nothing I really can do." "I don't want you to do anything I want to leave!" He sighed and looked at Ryan again who was now standing. "You can't leave." She glanced back at Ryan and sneered. "I heard you for the four hundredth time." Ryan glared at her and he went outside to get the food. "Look, I'll let you go." She lifted her eyes to Kenneth and she smiled. "Really?" "But I have to kill your father and you have to promise not to say anything about us." She back up and shook her head. "I can't let you kill him." He sighed "Then you can't leave." She looked at her feet and sighed. "I guess I'm staying." He smiled and extended his hand.

"Then you must be tired of sleeping on the couch." He took her hand and lead her though Ryan's room. It was a large red room she couldn't really see the details since she was just passing through. Kenneth stopped and smiled "This is my room we can share if you want." Her eyes widened. "Uhh you think that will be appropriate?" Kenneth laughed "Oh come on now what are we like ten or something, we're both adults…right?….I don't know your age." Carly sighed. "I'm twenty two." She looked at his room and looked at how small it looked, it was cluttered with boxes and clothes everywhere. "Uhh is your room smaller than Ryan's?" Kenneth shook his head. "Nah I just haven't cleaned since we moved here." Carly gritted her teeth was it really gonna come to the fact that she had to sleep in the same room with the red head, or sleep on the couch. "She can sleep in my room." Both Kenneth and Carly glanced toward the door and saw Ryan casually leaning on the doorframe with a beer in hand.

Kenneth smirked inwardly and pretended to play dumb, he rubbed his neck and laughed. "Well that's great Ryan but i think that she should sleep in here with me, I won't be able to fit another bed in here though." Carly's glanced quickly shot to Ken, her eye twitched and she laughed nervously. "What are you saying." Kenneth laughed sheepishly. "Well you see all the mess has taken up all the space, and plus I don't kick too much when I sleep." Again Carly's eye twitched and she was really considering sleeping on the couch until she heard Ryan's low voice. "I'll sleep on the couch then." He turned away leaving no room for arguement, Kenneth blinked stupidly and sighed 'ok not what I was planning.' Carly slowly followed Ryan, he head his head buried in the fridge. "Where is the goddamn hot sauce." "Ryan..." He looked behind him and nodded. "Yeah, what?" Carly swallowed what seemed to be left of her pride and spoke again. "Thank you, you didn't have to give me your bed." He closed the fridge and he looked down at her. "Well I know you weren't about to go and share a bed with him or me for that matter." She nodded but then froze.

"What!" Ryan shook his head and sighed. "I said you wouldn't have shared a bed with me." Carly thought to herself, now if they met on different terms and they had met from being in a club together and she met the lovely peice of man and slept together it would have been completelt better. But the fact of that he was a killer and is after her father and probably won't hesitate to kill her, is that why she was so tunred on by him? "Well you don't know that." Ryan cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really you would share a bed with me and wouldn't be secrectly holding a knife under pillow in fear, waking up every five seconds." Her face got red with anger and she puffed out her chest, Ryan on the other hand tried his dammed best not to stare at her breast that were now pressed against his chest.

Carly grinned and poked his chest, which she wouldn't admit was very nice. "Ok, Ryan. I'll take you up on that I bet you that I can sleep in the same bed as you with no problems." Ryan chuckled. "So what's in it for me." Carly hadn't thought that far, then it struck her. "My dad's stupid ass politcian friends, I'll give you all their information." Ryan grinned and extended his hand. "Fine and what do you want." "Your respect." Ryan was taken back, she didn't ask to leave or anything, did she want to stay. "Ok deal, but you better be prepared I sleep in boxers and no shirt." She slighlty blushed. "It's not like I haven't seen a man's chest before." Ryan laughed and left her in the kitchen, He stopped by the closet and thought about what just happened. No he wasn't one for dating or anything involving the opposite sex, he wasn't a idiot on the subject and he was defiantly not a virgin. But this felt different to him; he shook his head, it wasn't like he gonna have sex with the girl.

He now looked for a pillow, all the pillows that were in there we messed up and had some sort of blood on it, not from murders but from the fact of he used to have nosebleeds. He took one of those pillows and threw it on his bed he called Carly in his room and sighed. "Don't mess up that pillow." She looked at the pillow but then at the other one. "Why not that one." He lightly growled which threw Carly off. "It has blood it, i don't want you to sleep on it." Ryan sat on the bed and pulled off his shoes. "Blood? from what?" He sighed. "My nose i used to get really bad nosebleeds." She smiled and looked at the pillow he handed her, this is the pillow he sleeps on and she wondered what his scent was like. He pulled back the covers and he slipped in and pulled off his shirt, to Carly it felt like it got hotter in the room, like his body heat premitted through out the room. She looked down at her clothes and sighed, Ryan sat up and went over to his drawer.

Ryan pulled out a pair of his old shorts that he used to wear in the 7th grade and a white t-shirt. Carly took them and changed she came back to the room and Ryan was smoking outside of the window. He threw the put out cigerrette out in the grass and went into the bathroom, he came back and she smelt the mouthwash that he used. "Well just don't stand there go to sleep." She was still alittle nervous, not becuase he was dangerous but becuase he was shirtless. He laid down and lifted the cover for her. "I'm not going to hurt you." She swallowed another bit of her pride or maybe her fear and crawled into bed, She instantly felt warm but not overly warm. The kind of warm you feel when you are with someone that you know will protect you no matter what, the kind of warm that makes you feel utterly safe, the warm that makes you feel like your in heaven.

She fought off the instinct to snuggle against the warm and tried to stay her distance.There was pleanty of room enough for five people and it seemed as if her body pleaded and craved to be near that inviting warmth. Ryan noticed it too that same warmth was near him too, it wasn't that he was uncomfortable but all of sudden he felt really comfortable. He slightly moved closer to Carly and his back brushed against her bare arms and shock went threw his viens. Carly felt it too so she moved closer until her body was molded against his, she hesitated from put her arms around him but his low rough but at the same time soft voice called out to her. "Carly its okay, I don't mind." Carly froze, how did he know that she wanted to put her arms around him, was he thinking the same, maybe thats why he moved close to her. "I want you too." Carly blushed and slowly put her arms around him, his warth corsed through her, his soft chest brushed against her arms. She smiled as he back up into her more and he lightly sighed, Carly smiled and whispered. "A girl can get used to this."


	3. nightly molestations

Chapter 3

Carly smiled to herself as she fell deeper into her comfortable slumber, she began to dream and it started out simple. She and Ryan were sitting on a park bench together, no longer was she worried about if he would kill her or her father. They both sat there content with each others company, Ryan sat the but quickly the sceen changed and they were in bed together. Outside of the dream her arms roamed his chest, Ryan groaned alittle bit and yawned; His fangs slightly hanging out of his sleepy mouth. He noticed that Carly's hands were caressing his chest, he turned slightly and sniffed lightly. It seemed to him that she was awake; in dream land with Carly she was now kissing his cheek and he was moving his large hands across her back. Ryan pulled off her shirt and his rough hands slid against he bare skin, She kissed his neck and mostly everywhere. Again Ryan sniffed to see if maybe she was tricking him but all he smelled was her arousal, He placed his forehead on hers and sighed; Carly leaned in and kissed his cheek which threw Ryan off. His breath quicked and Carly rolled on top of him at the same time as she did in her dream, she kissed his chest and everywhere with in reach to her. Ryan finally gave in he wanted her and it seemed to him that she wanted him. He pulled her close and his lips met hers, Carly's eyes shot open as she felt something warm and soft upon her lips.

"Ah!" Ryan pulled away from her and looked into her eyes and tilted his head. "What are you doing!" Ryan was confused just a few seconds ago this woman was feeling him up and kissing him everywhere. "What do you mean? Woman you were just groping me!" Carly blushed and at up, she didn't noticed that she was still straddled above him. "But...I was...at least I thought I was..." She paused and looked down at there current positions and her blush deepened. "What?" She looked at Ryan's confused eyes and she spoke again. "I was dreaming...I didn't know that we...I woke up when you kissed me...I."

Carly paused and her face turned completely red, Ryan sat up and held himself up with his hands. "What?" She turned away from him and placed a hand on her lips. "You kissed me." She turned around and she wore a shy look on her face. "Wait...you were asleep!" Ryan slid out from under her and hopped out of bed. "Damn!" He punched the closet wall and pressed his forehead against it. "I thought that you wanted..." He chuckled to himself but she heard the grind of his teeth. "...How could I have been that stupid!" Carly got off the bed and slowly walked up behind him, she placed her hands on his back. "Ryan...it's ok.." She felt the tense shoulder muscles in his back, "Its not ok...Carly..." He tunred around slowly, she looked down at her and she looked into his eyes which held pain. "I...I did something I shouldn't have..." He slightly turned away but he stood his ground. "...I thought that you wanted me...like...like I want you.." Carly was silent, she tried to read his eyes but all she saw was the hurt and sadness that filtered through his eyes. "Ryan..I.." He turned away and started toward his bed, he'd just sleep in the living room. " You...you don't have to worry about it...I'll just sleep in the living room...you have my respect already..and more..."

Before he reached the bed Carly grabbed his arm and turned Ryan towards her, she stood on her tiptoes and stood fully pressed against him. Her hands went automatically to his strong shoulder and she kissed him softly, she pulled away slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in her ear. "..I want you too Ryan.." She hugged him and whispered again. "Please don't leave." Ryan stood there silently, taking everything she said in then he slowly nodded. "I'll stay." He pulled back and kissed her gently, Carly pushed him backward on the bed and her hands went to his chest. The back of his knees were agaisnt the bed and he slowly pulled away, "Are you sure you want me to stay...I mean I don't think I can hold back..I want you..." She placed a finger over his lips and laughed. "Then don't hold back, I want you to stay...I want you."

Ryan kissed her neck and he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Carly with him. She straddled his lap and her hand roamed all over his body, his lips moved to her ear which he gently sucked on. Carly moaned, making her hip twitch on his lap; Ryan pulled away and pulled off her shirt and saw that she was still wearing her bra. He raised an eyebrow, "You wear that to sleep?" She blushed. "I forgot." His low laugh warmed her heart and he automaticlly went to take off her bra. He sucked on her breasts, Carly moaned and grinded her hips against his now hard cock. Carly pushed him down gently kissing him as she laid down on top of him. They moved their way to the middle of the bed and he gently flipped her over, "Are you sure you want this?" She gave him a look of 'are you serious' she gave him a slight smile and nodded. "Yeah I'm sure." Ryan grinned and put his legs in between hers, she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. Her tounge ran along his bottom lip and he slighlty opened his mouth, she ran her tongue over his teeth which she realized were really sharp. She made a mental note that she had to becareful around those, Ryan's hands went to her shorts and placed his thumbs under the waistband.

His thumbs traced small circles on her soft skin causing her to twitch in pleasure, His hardness pressed against her stomach as he hovered over her. Carly pulled down his boxer and grabbed on his cock, he groaned and grinned. "Bold are we." Her small hand harldy fit around it and she smirked, "You're so big, mmm I wonder if you'll fit?" She stroked him up and down causing him to moan above her. He pulled off her shorts and her panites leave them both naked. Ryan used his knee to part her legs, and he grinned "Oh I'll fit. You just have to be wet enough." Licking his lips before she could realize it his index finger was slowly sliding inside of her. The sheer feel of his large finger slowly fill her almost completly, he didn't move his finger that much becuase he saw the look of pain on her face. She was so tight that could only mean that she never made love or even pleased herself for that matter. He know pumped his finger slowly in and out of her, slowly stretching her and getting her wet and ready for him. The slight pain was now gone and Carly moaned lightly, arching her back everytime his finger moved over her 'spot'.

His finger moved faster inside of her, her moans grew louder and her hands went to his fore-arms. She gripped them slightly pushing him deeper, Ryan grinned at this and pushed in further. "Oh damn, your in so deep." Carly tossed her head back and moaned. He pulled his finger out and looked at his finger; covered in her slick wet juices. He licked it off of his finger and smirked, She smiled at him and she moved her legs wider, he grinned and slowly slid in between her legs. A slow smile crawled along his face and it softened his feature, he leaned down over her and whispered. "Ready?" She nodded and alost got to say yes but the swift movement of his hips cut her off, and replaced it with a moan. He pushed in and out of her slowly and she moved her hips to meet his, both grinning and groan from the sheer pleasure of it.

The tension began to build in their stomachs causing them to move at a faster pace, Ryan lifted her legs and held them with his large hand. "Oh Ryan!" He thrusted frantically and felt Carly tighten up around him. He thrusted on last time before Carly came and brought him also to his climax. He placed both hands on either side of her and smiled sleeply, Carly giggled and her eyes began to close. Ryan kissed her forehead and whispered, "I think someone's tired. He pulled out of her and used a towel to clean both of the up and she turned on her side and sighed. "Night Ryan." He smiled, and hugged her from behind. "No more middle of the night groping unless you want to be screwed senelessly." Carly smiled to herself and nodded.


End file.
